


The Light that drowns out the Night (mares)

by BigPinkCandies



Series: Ficvember 2020 [2]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Established Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar, Hurt/Comfort, Nightmares, Step-Parent Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:56:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27597196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BigPinkCandies/pseuds/BigPinkCandies
Summary: Trixie wakes up from a bad dream. Luckily, her step-devil is there to comfort her.
Relationships: Chloe Decker & Lucifer Morningstar, Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar, Trixie Espinoza & Lucifer Morningstar
Series: Ficvember 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2002561
Comments: 2
Kudos: 127





	The Light that drowns out the Night (mares)

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys. I haven't been keeping up with the prompts as I should, so this one is prompt no. 16: Bed sharing. Lucifer and Chloe are already dating. This takes place during season 5, but it can be whenever if you want it to be different. I'd also like to thank Sauwa for helping me come up with this prompt. I didn't want to write smut, so she helped me come up with something wholesome with some characters that I like together. I hope you all enjoy it!.

Traumatic events can have long-lasting effects on a person. Trixie Espinosa is no exception to this rule and learned this lesson at an early age.

Trixie was in class when she got called to the office. They told her a friend of her mom's had checked her early for the day. She was still very young but was nevertheless perceptive. When she saw him, she grew confused. "Who are you? I don't recognize you, and I know all mommy's friends."

He looked thrown off for a moment, she noticed, before he shared a smile with the office lady and replied with a smile, "Yes, well I'm her new friend, and she hasn't introduced us yet." 

Trixie was still suspicious, but there was nothing she could do, so she followed him. She felt a little better from the man's explanation but also worried because he didn't smile like a normal person. He smiled like the evil people in some of the TV shows she watched when they are seeing some plan working. When they got to the car, she said, "You never told me who you were."

He looked confused for a minute, then replied, "Oh, I'm Malcolm."

"Oh, aren't you mommy's friend who was in a coma? I'm glad you got out!" She was going to give him a big hug when he got out. She was happy he was alive. She was excited to see her mom again and happy she was meeting the man.

"Why yes, that is me. And I am her friend." Trixie thought he sounded weird, especially the way he said the word friend, but she let it go. 'Must be because he got out of the coma' she thought to herself.

After a long drive, they finally pulled up at what looked like a big abandoned building. "Is my mom in there? It looks scary." Trixie commented.

"Not yet, but she'll meet us in there." He replied, and she noticed he was wearing the evil smile again. She wanted to trust him, but she was having a hard time. When he took her phone and called her mom, she knew something was wrong. When he put her phone to her ear, she told mommy she was scared.

A few minutes later, her mommy came to take her home. She and Malcolm were talking about money, but mommy wouldn't give it to him until she had Trixie. She ran to her mom and gave her a big hug.

"Mommy, can we go home now?" She asked. She was really scared now, and her mommy wore the face she wore when they were in trouble.

"Soon, but first, let's play hide and seek. I want you to hide really well, and don't come out until I say so." She told mommy she didn't want to, and she was crying a lot. She was so scared. Mommy looked at her and said "I know, monkey, I know, but I need you to do this for me. Can you do this?" Mommy was holding her arms, in the way she did when she was trying to say something was important. She nodded and ran between a few crates on one of the shelves.

She didn't hear anything until she heard a gunshot. She looked out and saw that a bullet had hit her mom. She didn't have time to cry when Lucifer then showed up and was met with the same fate.

Lucifer was sleeping with his girlfriend when he heard Beatrice cry in her room. It was one that he was very familiar with, the one she cried when she had nightmares of Malcolm. Every time he heard that cry, he wished he was still in hell to give the bastard what he deserved. He'd had no right to scar a child for life like that. Not wanting to wake Chloe up, he snuck into Beatrice's room and saw her huddled up on her bed, under the blanket. He silently sat down next to her, as he did whenever she had this dream and rubbed her back.

"He killed both of you." He heard her small voice, after a few minutes.

"I know Beatrice, but it was just a dream, we're both still here." His soft, smooth, British accent helped calm her down.

"Will you stay with me until I fall asleep?" She asked her step-devil.

"Of course, Beatrice." He replied, and once she fell asleep, he did what he always did after a nightmare. He allowed some of his light to pass into her, and push away all her negativity. It pushed at the nightmares and attracted the dreams so that she would get a good night's sleep.

Chloe was irritated when she woke up because Lucifer was gone again. Only this time, he didn't leave a note. As she started to make her way downstairs, all was forgiven when she saw him sleeping with her daughter, who looked like she'd had a bad dream. She smiled and took a few pictures for blackmail, as well as a video when he started snoring and talking in his sleep. She heard a small giggle and looked over Lucifer to her daughter, who was pretending to be asleep, but just listening to the weird noises her step-devil was making. She decided to pretend she didn't hear anything and let the two of them be.

.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoyed it! Please comment on your thoughts, It makes me happy to see what you think. Constructive criticism is always appreciated.


End file.
